


Smoke Break

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Evil Plans, Feelings, High School, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Smoking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets what he needs to enact his evil plan to seduce Gerard. But are the two of them getting too close for Frank's comfort? He might just have to do something to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> You all were right! Frank is a liar.

Mr. Way just might be the most gullible and easiest person to manipulate, Frank had ever met. He had fallen for the few shed tears and the reluctant confession so well, that Frank was sure he probably actually felt sorry for him and wanted to help. It had been so easy; it was almost laughable.

It had been a spur of the moment thing too, he saw and opportunity and he took it. Good thing though, because now he had the older man right where he wanted him. Not only did he have him desperate and wanting, but now Frank was back in his good graces. Mr. Way was almost at the precipice, all Frank had to do was draw him a bit closer, then give him a push and he'd be sailing over.

He'd let Mr. Way believe that he wanted to be friends, hell, he'd let him believe whatever he wanted, as long as it got him laid.

But Frank was an impatient fuck, and with him being so close to his goal, he couldn't wait any longer. He was getting laid tomorrow, no matter what it took. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Measures that involved him walking down the street to Jamia's house to enlist her help.

Frank just needed to make himself as irresistible as possible and then Mr. Way wouldn't be able to keep himself from fucking him. He already had the older man jerking off to him, it would only take a little seduction and he'd be jumping his bones in no time.

Frank had the perfect plan, he just needed to borrow some things from Jamia's closet and shave his legs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole next day Frank couldn't stop thinking about the clothes that were hidden in his backpack. It was driving him crazy being so close to what he wanted and having to wait. He just wanted school to be over _now_ , so he could get what he wanted.

Frank was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. No one had ever really held out this long against him, once he made his intentions clear but he figured that Mr. Way would make it all well worth the wait.

It was making him so edgy and anxious though, and he just wanted a smoke so fucking bad, anything to calm him down. He couldn't stop tapping his pencil against his desk or bouncing his foot up and down, causing him to get in trouble several times by the scary old bitch that taught social studies. Even Frank didn't fuck with her. She could make Freddy Krueger scared for his life.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Frank raced for his locker and threw his backpack in, pocketing his pack of smokes discreetly. He knew it would be hell if he got caught smoking but he could care less right now.

He quickly made it out the door, checking both ways to see that no teachers were looking, and ducked down the backside of the school, making his way toward the cement bench by the maintenance shed. It was well out of view and a quiet place that he could be alone with his smokes and his thoughts.

As he rounded the corner, he saw someone was already sat in his favorite spot. Mr. Way was taking a drag from his own cigarette, and when he spotted him, he smiled.

"You just couldn't keep away from me could you?" he chuckled, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Hey! That's my line," Frank whined jokingly, while he shed his blazer and tossed it on the cement bench beside the older man.

He pulled out his own cig for himself and lit it, begrudgingly settling beside Mr. Way.

"Aren't you worried I'll turn you in for smoking?" the young teacher questioned with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"Hell no. You love me too much for that," he replied with a smirk, making the older man snort and shake his head, but smile all the same.

"How old are you Frank?"

"Eighteen, but I'll be nineteen in two months. I got held back a grade because I was really lazy and didn't want to do shit. I won't be making that mistake again though, I'm done with school. I just want to be done already. I don't even need any of this stuff anyways. I just don't see the point," he squinted out towards the woods behind the school, as he spoke, letting out tiny puffs of smoke every once in a while.

Frank hated being in school.

After sophomore year, it just started feeling like hell to him, a prison sentence that he had to wait out. Everyone turned into cynical a-holes, and Frank supposed he hadn't escaped that either, but it kept him safe and made him feel powerful. His sense of humor and ability to get anything he wanted, had been the only thing to keep him from going crazy in the tiny town they lived in.

The only things to do were fuck and party, and Frank's parents wouldn't let him party, or fuck, but they didn't know about that, so he got away with it.

Mr. Way turned to him with a sad expression on his face, "I'm sorry you feel that way Frank."

"Yeah well, it's senior year anyways. I just have to last till May. Then you can kiss my ass goodbye. I'm getting out of this shithole. I'm gonna do something with my life. Something I want to do."

He stubbed out his cigarette and chucked it to the ground.

Talking with Mr. Way about his life, wasn't part of the plan. He didn't want to go and get all buddy-buddy with him for real. He just wanted to fuck and have fun, no ties, no strings attached. Ties and strings held you down, and that was the last thing Frank wanted. He wanted to be free, free to dream and be who he felt he was made to be.

He needed to nip this in the butt now, before it got out of hand.

He quickly stood up and threw on his blazer, popping it up on his shoulders and buttoned it up. The older man watched him in silence as he did so.

He needed to think of a way to keep Mr. Way in the frame of mind he wanted him in though, before he left. This way he'd be thinking about it all day, right up until the moment Frank chose to snap the trap. An idea popped into his head and he pretended to drop his lighter.

"Oops, silly me," he feigned, and bent over to pick it up, his ass right in the young teacher's face.

He felt the older man's warm tentative hand brush against his ass, making him buck forward a bit and moan lightly. But the young teacher quickly removed his hand and cleared his throat.

"Be good Frank. Now get out of here before someone sees you and I have to write you up."

Mr. Way stood quickly and threw on his jacket, turning swiftly and leaving through the faculty door without looking back.

Frank smirked to himself. He definitely turned him on.

Which was only confirmed more, when he finally got to sixth hour and the man wouldn't even look his way.

Frank figured he'd give him enough hell later this afternoon, so he'd been good during class. He didn't even make one rude remark or said one word the entire time. Everyone just kept giving him weird looks and Frank would just yawn and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

Mr. Way must have noticed because he even said some stuff he probably hoped for a remark for, during class.

He must have said penis at least thirty times and even made a hand gesture that could be taken wrong at one point. But Frank just sat quietly, smiling and thinking about just how he was going to break the older man's resolve in a few hours.

He was practically salivating at the thought now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once school ended, Frank phoned his parents and told them he'd be staying at a friend's, then waited for the hall to clear out before he took his backpack into the mens room, locking himself into a stall.

He carefully pulled out the clothes he'd been itching to get into all day, feeling his stomach do a little drop when he thought of what he was about to do.

The young man quickly unbuckled his pants and flung them off, along with his socks and boxer-briefs. He picked up the lacy black thong and slipped it on, feeling himself start to get hard at the dirty thoughts racing through his head, and the sexy feeling of thin lace against the sensitive skin of his cock. He moaned and palmed at his crotch trying to relive some of the pressure.

He had to calm himself down before he got in there or he'd blow his load too soon.

He tried to think of disgusting things as he pulled on the rest of the stuff in the bag, and eventually it worked.

Frank unlocked the stall door and walked over to the mirror to check out everything before he left. Once he got his hair and everything the way he liked it, he reached into his bag and pulled out a big pink lollypop, chuckling to himself deviously as he unwrapped it.

The young man put on his best innocent look and practiced sucking on the lollipop suggestively, until he mastered it and marched out the door, smiling like a maniac. 

It was time to enact his evil plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I was buys but I'm good now.
> 
> I have an important question for everyone.
> 
> Question: So what are some things that you guys don't like in other student/teacher fics? Don't name the fic, just tell me what you don't like.
> 
> I don't want to trash other fics, I want to make sure that I avoid those things in this story. I don't want to make those same mistakes. I want you all to really enjoy this story.
> 
> Next chapter is the SMUT scene!!! YAY!!! I'm so excited for this honestly. Hope you are too!
> 
> "Be prepared to feel the Romance"
> 
> xoxWeylin


End file.
